


Conquest of the King

by renpawbs



Series: Rogue AU [1]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creampie, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Sona, Thief x King, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renpawbs/pseuds/renpawbs
Summary: A thief turns up in Pure Heart Kingdom and becomes determined to steal the king's crown. However, he's come across a pleasant scene that will quickly draw the two closer together than they had ever intended.
Relationships: SnuggleRen
Series: Rogue AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863298
Kudos: 10





	Conquest of the King

**Author's Note:**

> So begins the start of my new, Rogue AU! You'll come to find out what it's all about soon enough ;)  
> This is the first fic in a trilogy, which will likely be followed up with more fics. Some will follow the more linear story of this one, others may be more one offs. It is also my first time experimenting in writing a transmasculine character. I completely support the trans Snugglemagne and trans Mao head cannons, both of these are present in this AU. I wanted to keep things hot and fun, but also remaining respectful to the wonderful trans and non-binary folk out there, so hopefully, this has turned out okay. I hope yall enjoy what I've written!

Fireflies danced low to the ground through the cool night air, flickering a gentle yellow light against the surrounding darkness. Seated on a log in front of a crackling fire, sat a tired-eyed raccoon who wore a pink beanie hat upon his head with his ears poking through two slits cut out, a comfortable pink sweater, a dark purple cloak that matched the colour of the belt that looped around his waist, his gloves, his leg protectors and his satchel with a few pouches on it. In his hands, he held an old wrinkly, stained map, using the glow of the fire to illuminate the aged paper. He traced a path with his finger until he stopped abruptly before rubbing his chin in thought. Looking up through the treeline sat what appeared to be a village located beneath a towering, slender mountain, with a large castle on top which lay shadowed by a monolithic pink coloured, vaguely heart shaped crystal. Appearing confused, he continued looking up and down between the map and the buildings.

“This place… this isn’t on the map…” The raccoon muttered to himself.

Grumbling, he folded the map up and got to his feet. Tossing the map into his tent, he stretched his arms and legs before cracking his knuckles and dousing the fire with some water. Staring up at the gigantic palace on top of the hill, he wondered what treasures and valuables lay inside for him to take. Setting off out of the forest and into a open stretch of grass, the raccoon hopped the wooden fence, which acted as some sort of pathetic barrier or at least something to mark the boundary of the village. His footsteps echoed against the buildings as he quickly strode down the cobblestone streets, his cloak flapping behind him. Making his way over to the base of the slope, he looked around to ensure nobody had noticed him before proceeding up the white staircase. It took him quite awhile to reach the top and he had to take a few short breaks along the way to drink some water or have a smoke until he made it to the landing. 

Staring up at the tall white walls that surrounded the castle, he spotted a pink heart shape above the huge wooden double doors. Just above that appeared to be some guards pacing along the top of the wall wearing some sort of uniform that was too difficult to make out in the darkness, along with a wide brimmed hat. Suspecting it would draw too much attention to walk right in, he scurried over to the wall and silently began to climb it until he reached the edge. The guards appeared to have not noticed him and with a quick leap, he vaulted over the wall to the other side, landing on the grass below. Hoping he wasn’t seen nor heard, the raccoon quickly dove into some nearby hedges, out of sight. Listening closely to discern whether or not he’d drawn any attention, he could hear the muttering voices of the guards chatting with one another. Slowly making his way from hedge to hedge proceeding towards the castle entrance, he paused when he spotted two guards posed right outside the front doors.

Wondering how he could get past them, the raccoon scooped up a rock down by his feet. Making sure the guards didn’t see him, he threw the stone to his right and it clattered loudly along the pavement.

“What was that?” One of the guards asked, both of them looking in the direction of the sound.

“I don’t know. Should we take a look?” The other guard responded.

“We should, it’s our job to keep the king safe. Let’s hope it’s not an intruder.” 

Shuffling off into the darkness where the rock had hit the ground, the guards briefly left their post, giving the raccoon enough time to scamper over to the front doors. Pushing against them, the massive, wide, wooden double doors refused to budge. Suspecting them to be locked, his eyes darted around looking for another possible entrance. Spotting a balcony just nearby, he made his way over to it, grabbing onto some of the white bricks that jutted out and worked his way up until he reached the top. Standing on the edge of the balcony, he looked around, seeing the guards return back to their post outside the front door and the other guards walking along the wall. 

Turning back to face the castle, he noticed that the door leading into the room from the balcony was not only unlocked but slightly ajar. Quietly, he pushed the door open just enough for him to creep inside. Nudging the door closed behind him with his foot, he looked from left to right around the room. It seemed relatively small with some elegant furniture and some paintings hung upon the wall. His eyes fell on the grand, lavish wooden desk in front of him across the room that sat behind a round oval mirror. Upon the desk sat a small golden crown with a pink heart smack dab in the middle. It wasn’t until he looked to the right to see a bulky figure laying on the bed and he dropped down to the ground out of sight. Hearing their soft breathing, he crawled across the floor, making his way inch by inch over to the desk before rising to his feet and grabbing the crown with both hands. Picking it up from the desk, he popped open a pouch on his satchel to place the crown inside when he heard a peculiar noise, a slight schlicking noise like something wet and fleshy being rubbed. 

Quickly turning his head, the raccoon spotted the figure on the bed, who didn’t seem to be asleep as he previously thought. Sprawled out in the soft white moonlight lay a large, magnificent lion. His buff, muscular form was covered in cream coloured fur, his tilted back head was surrounded by a bushy red mane with matching the hair on his chest between his pecs. His eyes were closed, his mouth hung open and his legs were spread apart, he was rubbing something in between his legs located around a bit of hair that matched his chest hair and mane. Only in that moment did the lion crack his eyes open and notice the figure standing in his room. They started at each other for a moment before the lion let out a quick, shrill shriek. 

Dropping the crown from his hands, the raccoon dove onto the bed and threw his hands over the lion’s mouth, who flinched reflexively. The crown had bounced off the desk and tumbled to the floor with a loud metallic crash. The raccoon’s ear twitched as he listened to the sound of approaching voices seeming to come up the hallway towards the door and he looked back at the lion, whose face had turned a bright red and his wide, pale blue eyes stared back at him. Putting a finger to his lips, he shushed the lion before removing his hand from the lion’s mouth and crawling under the covers taking shelter between his legs. Moments later, the bedroom door unlocked and burst open.

“My leige, are you alright?” A voice seemed to ask, seemingly from a guard posted in the hallway outside the bedroom door.

“Oh! Um… yes, yes, quite alright…” The lion responded nervously in a distinct, higher pitched, posh sounding voice. 

It was at that moment the raccoon realized his face was mere inches away from the slit located between the kings legs. Beneath the blanket, he was unable to make out the finer details but the slight amount of light that managed to pierce the threads and fibres showed the outlines of folds and flaps. He could feel the heat emanating off the lion’s pussy against his face. Curiously inching forwards, making sure to not give away his position, the raccoon opened up his mouth and began kissing the clit. 

“OH!” The lion exclaimed, feeling the wonderful sensation send shivers running up his spine. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, your highness?” 

“Yes! I just… I… I’m fine.”

“Your crown is laying on the floor, what happened?” Another voice asked, likely from a second guard who had entered the room. 

The lion struggled to speak, feeling the raccoon’s tongue begin to lick his clit before moving downwards and shoving it into the hole, his lips moving up and down as he kissed his pussy passionately. 

“Ahh! S-sorry! Just… I needed to stretch and when… mmf! When walking… back to the bed, I st-stubbed my toe on the desk.” He explained, “No need to w-worry.”

“So everything really is perfectly okay?” 

“Y-yes! You’re dismissed.” The lion waved his hand to shoo them away. 

Reluctantly, the guards left the room, shutting and locking the door behind them. Moments later, the covers lifted and the raccoon opened his eyes and smiled up at the lion. 

“Is… is this really happening?” The lion asked. 

“Yeah, it is. You taste great.” He responded, “Like… an almost salted caramel sort of taste, I love it.”

“What’s your name?” asked the king, “I… er… feel like I should know what I should… ohh! I should be calling out during all this.” 

Pausing for a moment to swallow his saliva, the raccoon pulled his head back and smirked.

“Ren.” The raccoon replied simply, “You are…?

“I am King Snugglemagne the Twenty-fifth.” The lion stated eloquently. 

“Do I have to call you by that full title?” 

“No. You can address me by ‘Your grace’, ‘My liege’ or ‘Your highness.’, if you wish.” Snugglemagne answered.

“I’ll just call you sweet lips, cause of these.” Ren grinned, spreading the king’s pussy apart with his fingers before beginning to lick it some more.

Gliding his tongue up and down, indulging in the taste and smell of the king, Ren eagerly did his best to make Snugglemagne feel satisfied. Wrapping his arms around beneath his thighs, Ren pulled himself in closer so that he could push his mouth against him and he angled his head down a bit so he could shove his tongue inside him. 

“Oh my! Oh goodness!” Snugglemagne sputtered, feeling Ren’s tongue penetrate him. 

The king felt quite anxious, his breathing short and rapid and he could feel the sweat that had begun to accumulate on his back sticking to the bedsheets. Noticing how much Ren was looking up at his face, he instinctively covered with his hands, occasionally peeking through out between his fingers in amazement. 

“Hey, you’re pretty tense.” Ren observed, pulling his head away once again. 

“I- I’m sorry.” King Snugglemagne apologized.

“Just relax.” Ren instructed, “Take a few deep breaths.”

Snugglemagne obeyed, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth several times as he began to ease the tension in his body. He couldn’t help being so nervous, especially with someone he felt attracted to, despite meeting him only a few minutes prior, now eating him out. The sloppy, squishing sounds of Ren’s mouth slurping up Snugglemagne’s warm, wet pussy and the king’s low, breathy moans were the only noises that filled the room. It wasn’t until Ren began rubbing Snugglemagne’s clit in a slow circular motion with his fingers that he started feeling like he was getting close. Without warning, the king clutched the bedsheets and scrunched his face up, his toes curling as a satisfying wave of pleasure crashed over him.

“Nghh!” Snugglemagne uttered as he came.

Ren pulled himself back once more, feeling the king squirt a little that splashed on his mouth, chin, neck and chest. Snugglemagne’s face turned bright red as he covered it once more and watched Ren move himself up to his knees, looming over him.

“Please don’t hurt me! I’m so sorry.” Snugglemagne whimpered, worried he’d angered Ren by getting him and his clothing wet.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Ren replied.

Looking down, Snugglemagne could see Ren’s erect cock sticking out from below his sweater and resting against his pussy. He watched as Ren made sure he was in position before grabbing the king’s legs and hoisting them up so his ankles rested on his shoulders. Rubbing his cock against his clit for a little bit, Snugglemagne gasped as Ren abruptly pushed his cock down and with a little effort, shoved his cock inside him. In one quick thrust, the king slid down his shaft until Ren went balls deep, their bodies connecting with a soft smack. Snugglemagne’s eyes rolled back, his body began to tremble and tense up, his heart pounded in his chest and another moan escaped his lips. Ren could feel him tighten around his cock as he held onto the king’s hips.

“Fuck, did you just cum?” Ren asked.

“Ahh! Yeah…” Snugglemagne responded, reaching down and grabbing hold of Ren’s wrists. 

“You’re very sensitive.” Ren noted as he began thrusting slowly in and out.

“I… mmm… I have to admit, this… ooh... this is my first time…” The king mumbled sheepishly, looking away to avoid eye contact.

“Whoa, for real? So I’m…?” His voice trailed off and Snugglemagne nodded, “Sweet, I’ll take good care of you then.” Ren grinned mischeviously, speeding up his thrusts a little but making sure he was going slow enough for the king to get used to him.

King Snugglemagne was still a little tense as he felt Ren slide in and out of him, though he felt himself ease up as Ren began rubbing his tummy and gently stroking his thighs with his hands. The king had a difficult time focusing on the overwhelming sensations and he kept averting his eyes, trying to pay attention to other things, however, Ren’s body smacking against his brought his attention back to him. Ren and Snugglemagne made eye contact, both their mouths hung open as they panted while the king reached down to rub his clit some more.

“Oh… I’m getting close…” Ren mumbled, speeding up his thrusts a bit.

“Me too!” Snugglemagne moaned.

“Mmf… cumming…” Ren grunted, shoving himself inside him as deep as he could go. 

He began filling up Snugglemagne with a few bursts of cum, while Snugglemagne’s pussy clenched around his dick, indicating he was cumming too. The pair gazed deeply into each others eyes, their hands holding onto one another tightly until Ren felt the last few drops dribble out his tip. Pulling himself out, he flopped backwards on his rear onto the bed and wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his hand.

“How was that for your first time?” Ren asked.

“Beyond anything I could’ve ever imagined.” Snugglemagne panted, regaining his composure. 

Ren looked down at his dripping wet cock that hadn’t softened in the slightest. He felt no immediate desires to leave the premises and decided he would stay. 

“Think you can handle a round two?” He offered.

Snugglemagne looked at him, his mouth curling into a slight smile. He thought about how invigorating and exciting that was and he was ready for more. Sitting up, the king adjusted positions, getting on his hands and knees. Relaxing his front so that he was resting on his forearms, he stuck his butt up into the air. Ren took this signal and began to strip off his clothing. Untying his cloak from his shoulders and setting it on the ground beside the bed, he continued with his satchel, his belt and gloves. Kicking his leg protectors off onto the pile of clothes he proceeded to place his pink sweater on top before returning back to Snugglemagne. Grabbing a handful of the king’s ass, Ren inserted himself into Snugglemagne’s pussy once more and began thrusting into him. 

“Oh fuck, you’re tight.” Ren smirked, speeding up his pace a little faster. 

Surprisingly, Snugglemagne seemed to want to take a bit of a lead this time. Throwing himself back, Ren paused to let Snugglemagne go at his pace. The king whimpered with delight, moaning to himself and quietly repeating Ren’s name as he pushed himself backwards. Each time he did so, Snugglemagne’s ass made a soft smacking sound against Ren’s waist, accompanied by the soft squishing sound of his pussy tugging on his cock. In a few minutes, Ren had his hands resting on his back for support, occasionally pushing his hips forwards until he finally pulled out. 

“What’s wrong?” Snugglemagne asked, turning to look back at him.

“Legs are tired, just need to change positions.” Ren replied laying down on his back and resting his head upon the comfy pillows. 

Guiding Snugglemagne over so his legs were on either side of him, Ren held his cock between his fingers as the king lowered himself down onto it. He couldn’t help but smile watching Snugglemagne wince with pleasure until he slid all the way down and sat in his lap. 

“Damn, for your first time, you’ve got great tenacity.” Ren observed as Snugglemagne began bouncing up and down. He rested his hands on the king’s chisled abs. “You’ve got plenty of stamina too. 

“Ooh! You think so?” The king asked.

“Yeah, I don’t really know anyone who can go three rounds for their first time.”

“I could… I could do this forever…” 

Snugglemagne continued grinding against Ren and bouncing up and down while Ren held onto the king’s hips for support. Feeling more comfortable with him, Snugglemagne felt less inclined to hide his face, often throwing his head back, his gorgeous red mane flowing around him. Laying his hands on Ren’s chest as he worked his way back and forth they continued for a few more minutes, with Ren closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the sensations. It seemed as though Snugglemagne had more stamina than he thought, he wasn’t getting tired at all. However, Ren was beginning to feel somewhat, exhausted and with the king’s heavy stature slamming down on his pelvis, it was becoming a bit sore. Still, the pace the king was going was enough to build the familiar tingly sensation in his balls while Snugglemagne dripped down his cock.

“Gonna cum…” Ren muttered finally, feeling himself about to burst. 

“Good heavens!” Snugglemagne exclaimed, clutching the bedsheets beside Ren as he pounded himself down even harder to get him to finish. 

Grabbing him behind his head, Ren pulled Snugglemagne in for a kiss, their brains exploding with dopamine as they climaxed. Clenching his cock once more, Ren felt the king tighten and continue leaking down his shaft, dripping off his balls and onto the bed. Pulling apart and looking into each others eyes once more, they could feel their hot breath against one another’s faces. Going back for one more smooch, Snugglemagne slid off of Ren and tumbled to the side, laying on his back with a wide smile spread across his face. 

“That was incredible.”

“I know.” Ren replied with a smirk. 

“You up for another round?” Snugglemagne asked.

“Fuck that, I’m tired.” 

Snugglemagne turned over and pulled Ren in close, laying a hand across the raccoon’s chest. “Then I shall sleep with you.”

“Oh, if you gotta, y’know… take care of yourself, then go for it.” 

“No, no. It’s quite alright.” Snugglemagne replied, “I’m very content being with you like this.”  
Ren had a peculiar thought and a weird emotion began forming in his chest. It didn’t seem to be frustration or rage, it was a warmer, softer feeling, like his heart was beating just a little differently than before. Hearing those words leave Snugglemagne’s mouth rattled between his ears. As far as he was concerned, nobody had ever been content like that with him before, save for maybe one exception, though that at times felt so long ago. It seemed as though whenever he had sex, the person he did it with was often done with him after. He always seemed to be people’s one night stands, nobody wanted to stick around with him. But, if the king really was interested in him, he debated what it would be like. The high society lifestyle wasn’t for him and as cool he thought it was to live in a castle, he preferred the way he was living now. Ren knew he was beginning to overthink things, after all King Snugglemagne had merely said he was “very content” being with him. 

“Hey, gorgeous?” Ren spoke up, “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” Snugglemagne replied, giving Ren a smooch on the cheek, “What is it?”

“Do I… do I make you happy?” 

“Why, certainly! You do make me happy!” The king beamed, holding Ren closer to him, “Do I make you happy?”

“Yeah.” Ren admitted, “Like, not even you solely making me happy for sex, I just… I don’t know I’m just kinda sitting here with my thoughts and feelings and they’re all acting up like this.”

Snugglemagne giggled, “I think someone has a crush on me, pretty boy.” He teased.

“I do not… do I?” Ren mumbled to himself.

“Sounds like it to me.” Snugglemagne blushed and gave Ren another kiss, “Don’t worry, I like you back.”

“You do?” Ren asked, “You like me?” 

“Of course I do.” 

Ren relaxed, feeling Snugglemagne’s warm embrace around him. Was this what it felt like to be loved? Ren’s head was swimming but he’d had quite an exhausting evening. Revelling in the sensation of Snugglemagne’s comforting hug, Ren scooched a little closer to him and hugged him right back. In a matter of minutes, the pair dozed off as they held each other in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
